my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vietnam Contingency Issue 3: Soldiers of the West
The Vietnam Contingency Issue #3: Soldiers of the West 'is the third comic book-styled issue written and produced by Haou1987 in the The Vietnam Contingency series. It would continue the events after the first engagement with the mysterious dragon and its master and Delta Platoon finding and rescueing the surviving pilot. '''Characters introduced: 'Sam McBride, Jack Archer, Hedra 'Production and writing time: '''October 29, 2013 - October 30, 2013 Synopsis '''PRESENT DAY - 'Agent Lokin clearly asks Ellie if he had heard right. The pilot who was shot down and survived, was in fact Anthony Wellace. Ellie says yes, Anthony Wellace. She tells him it was the first time she met him. Agent Lokin asks her to be clear, Ellie tells him her maiden name is Swendon. Agent Lokin makes off this that Anthony Wellace was her husband. Ellie confirms this. This crash would mean she would meet her future husband for the first time in a faraway jungle with a furious dragon breathing down their necks. She pulls out a photograph, a black and white one, in which she from her younger years and Anthony were standing with a baby. Agent Lokin assumes that is Mark Wellace and Ellie agrees, saying yes thats their son. Agent Lokin asks her to continue on her briefing. 'APRIL 1, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE - '''It has finally gotten light again and Robert was leading the remaining five members of his team through the jungle. Since they got their mission from the President directly to track and find the base, Robert made the decision of finding and rescueing the pilot who ejected from his plane after the fight with the dragon and the warlord. Daniel catches up with Robert, saying they have been walking for five consecutive hours now. The chance that the pilot is still alive in this jungle is small, very small. Robert says he doesn't intend on leaving the pilot behind, they should be near the crash site. Daniel checks the locator signal on his equipment, saying they are getting close indeed. Two hours later, the team arrives at the crash site, finding the burning remains of the plane, but no pilot in sight. Robert and Daniel check out the plane and Daniel tells Julius to take pictures of it and send them to the Virtigo for further inspection. While Julius is doing so, Ellie is seeking through the wreckage. She notices the traces of the fight between the pilot and enemy forces. Robert takes from this that forces from the Order of the Dragon Tail must have found him before them and that they should scout the surrounding area. Daniel taps a few buttons, extending the range of signal, picking a feint signal further down south. Daniel and Robert realize that the pilot must still have his personal locator on him. '''APRIL 1, 1965 - USS VIRTIGO - 'Sergeant Lance Darville arrives on the communications deck and asks one of the staff officers if they have recieved the images from the field team and the staff officer confirms this, placing them in the large communications table in the middle using magnifying glasses to check the details on the photo's. Lance sees the bite marks of the dragon and the fire burns on the plane's broken wings. The staff officer says this is unreal. Lance tells Officer Sam McBride that he has seen worse things. This is certainly a weird situation, the worst he has seen sofar. He tells Officer McBride to get a full report down to the Fleet Admiral and send a copy to the Pentagon. Before he can do anything, another Staff Officer tells Lance he should check out the latest infra red readouts on the area of the crash site and the village. He shows where the team is currently, and that a large group of enemy forces is approaching their position. He orders the officer to get in touch with the team right now. '''APRIL 1, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE - '''Robert stopped his team when the satellite phone went off, with Sergeant Darville telling him a number of enemy forces is approaching their position. With no way to go, Robert tells Daniel to climb the trees and get a overview point over their group. While Daniel is not entirely comfortable with trees, he nevertheless climbs it and the rest of the team takes it to lower grounds, behind a ridge where they cannot immediately be seen by approaching enemy forces. When Daniel indeed alerts them on the approaching group, Robert sees it being lead by Chumgung Bana, who is known by Navy Intelligence as a known mass murderer of Vietnamese villages in league with the Americans. Daniel tells Robert they should take him out if they get the oppurtunity. Robert says they don't have the oppurtunity if they want to get killed, now lay low and be quiet is what he tells Daniel to do. As Chumgung parades through the wreckage, he orders his men to salvage anything usable and transport it back to the camp. Realizing Chumgung is probably speaking about the Order's base, Robert orders Daniel to stick in the trees, he will be joined by Kyle and Ellie in a short minute. Ellie asks him why. Robert tells him he is going to initiate a firefight with the men and allow himself and Julius to get captured. Julius sighs, saying he will agree to this but asks Robert why him and Robert tells him he would be the only one he believes capable of withstanding the horrors they will get in, and besides he needs Daniel on overwatch to oversee their journey to the camp and Ellie to stand as possible medic, while Kyle guards both. They all agree it is the best course of action and Robert and Julius, after retrieving some arms magazines and grenades, seperates themselves from the other three. As Chumgung Bana looks over the salvaging of the wreckage of the plane, two of his men are shot by Julius and Robert who then throw a grenade towards Chumgung. Chumgung kicks it towards a group of his armed men, kiling them by the explosion. Robert and Julius mow down a group of Chumgung's soldiers with their weapons and include another grenade in the fight, before more of Chumgung's men surround them, forcing them to give up the fight. Chumgung parades around them saying he is happy, he has caught two living American soldiers. They will do well next to the one he already caught. Robert concludes that means they have the pilot and Chumgung pulls out one of his bats. Before Daniel can even react, Julius kicks Chumgung to the ground and tells him not to play dirty. Robert calms him down though telling him they will die if they don't give up. Chumgung tells them to not count on living any longer then needed. Robert and Julius are then lead away, with Daniel, Ellie and Kyle following closely in the trees. '''PRESENT DAY - '''Agent Lokin believes it to be rather heroic that Robert and Julius allowed themselves to be captured to get to the pilot. Ellie tells him that was not all. The capture of Robert and Julius led them ultimately to the base of Warlord Xi-Zhuan, but there were a few tactical hiccups here and there. A knock is heard on the door and another agent enters the room, telling Agent Lokin headquarters wants a situation report on the briefing. Agent Lokin sighs telling the agent, calling him Special Agent Jack Archer thanks and asks him to keep Ellie company while he takes the call. As Agent Lokin exits the room, Ellie offers Agent Archer a cup of tea, but Agent Archer gracefully declines, saying he doesn't need tea at the moment, he had one before they came here. A few minutes later, Agent Lokin arrives back in the room and tells Agent Archer to leave again. When the door closes, Ellie could swear she saw some flashes of light, but it might have been a broken light. Agent Lokin asks her to continue her briefing as he wants to round this up. '''APRIL 1, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE - '''Robert and Julius are lead away, but on their way to wherever they were lead, the group comes past two soldiers shot in the head with two single gunshots. Chumgung realizes that there are more Americans around and orders his men to canvas the area and bring anyone they find and if they resist, kill them. Seeing the casings on the ground, Robert realizes these are not sniper bullets and therefore wasn't Daniel's work. Someone must be helping them. While they are being driven towards Chumgung's camp, Daniel and the others find themselves discovered by some wildlife, causing the rear guard who stayed behind to notice them. Quickly dispatching two of the soldiers, Ellie and Kyle jump down and open fire on the rest of the soldiers of Chumgung, easily killing them. Finally dispatching the final soldier, cutting him down, Kyle tells Ellie they should hurry up and catch up with the group of Chumgung. After following the group for a few hours, they arrive at yet another camp, but judging by the size of the camp, Daniel finds it hard to believe this is the actual base of the Order. However as Daniel, Kyle and Ellie take shelter in a nearby hutt, they could feel the earth tremble beneath their feet. Sand would disappear from the ground as a single large seal was revealed to be embedded in the Earth. Daniel wonders what it means. Ellie says she has never ever seen something like that before. People part ways as the great dragon lands on top of the seal. It roars. Kyle sighs, whispering they had to go to the camp where the dragon had to be. Daniel tells him one day or later they would have to face it anyway. Chumgung bows to the dragon, waving with his hand, revealing Robert and Julius being lead into the camp and in front of the dragon. Chumgung tells Robert he has heard of him, he was the one who killed their men in the village. Robert tells him they were equally as guilty, they killed three of his men as well. Chumgung pays no attention to that and says they will be judged by the dragon now and as the dragon raises its head, Daniel, Ellie and Kyle prepare to come out of hiding and engage the group. However a disturbance outside, attracts the dragon's attention and another of the huts explodes. Chumgung orders his men to take the prisoners under, while the dragon raises in the air and sends a fireblast into the hut next to the exploded hut. Another fireblast is coming for the hut where Daniel and the rest is hiding and they are barely able to escape the ensuing fire. However by the smoke they can stay out of the detection of both the dragon and the men of Chumgung. As Chumgung and his men lead Robert and Julius down, he notes Robert must have had some powerful friends. As the smoke clears, the dragon flies off in the northern direction, before disappearing entirely from sight. As none of the men of Chumgung is sighted around the entrance of the underground network, Daniel, Ellie and Kyle come out of hiding and are forced to kill two men, standing guard around the seal. Daniel tells Ellie to make a picture of this seal and send it to the Virtigo. This is what Ellie does and Daniel and Kyle discover the entrance to the underground network, taking the steep staircase down and silently killing two men standing guard, as they entered the dark tunnels, sometimes lid by a torch. Daniel signalled them to be silent as he attempted to hear if anything or anyone could be heard but neither happened and they continued. As they once again were forced to kill two guards, they suddenly arrived in a somewhat larger tunnel, this one having stone walls. Four humanoid statues were at each side, all with a red ruby embedded on them. Daniel warns his companions to be careful, they know what these things did before. Kyle takes the first steps, but a voice is heard telling them they are intruders to the passages of the Chamber of Hedra, their God. They cannot be allowed to live, therefore they will be executed by the God's Servants. The statues burst open revealing four armored men, with empty skull-like helmets. They each wield a large spike and prepare to attack Daniel, Ellie and Kyle. '''APRIL 1, 1965 - USS VIRTIGO - '''Sergeant Darville asks Officer McBride if he has any news. Officer McBride answers negative, they have had no contact with the team since their call of incoming troups. Neither have satellite images revealed anything of their position. Sergeant Darville takes the phone, calling for Admiral Barnes, saying they need to implement a secondary team. He listens to the orders barked by the Admiral and nods. He then turns to Officer McBride, telling him to get a team together, he is going into the hotzone. Officer McBride asks him if the Admiral actually agreed and Sergeant Darville says yes, they have been ordered to send a secondary WRI Team inside. Officer McBride thanks him for the chance and Sergeant Darville tells him he is the best shot the first team has to come back alive. Secure them and finish the mission. As McBride leaves the Comm Deck, a female officer turns to him asking him if the orders were real and Darville says no, the Admiral actually told him to stand down and see how it would develop. But he can't stand and watch. '''APRIL 1, 1965 - PASSAGE OF HEDRA - '''Surrounded by the three armored men, Daniel, Ellie and Kyle prepare to fight and they manage to dodge the first few blows of the whirling spike staffs. Ellie remembers how Robert managed to reduce one of the humanoid statues in the village by ripping out the ruby embedded in them. After dodging another blow, Ellie indeed manages to reduce one of the guardians by removing the ruby. Kyle manages to blow up another one, by planting the explosive at the ruby, blowing both the ruby and the guardian up. Kyle and Daniel then both trap the remaining two guardians by blowing up the sides of the tunnel, but also cut themselves off from the exit to the camp above them. Ellie sighs, saying they now have no choice, they need to travel through the darkness of these tunnels. As they continue they notice small statues of a three headed dragon and Daniel assumes this is a depiction of the Hedra god the voice spoke about. They continue down the tunnel. Daniel suddenly stops the small group as they approach a wide chamber, believing it to be the Chamber of Hedra. Indeed in the middle of the chamber, there was another large statue of the three headed dragon with various men in front of it. The three headed dragon statue in the middle had rubies for eyes on all of its heads and the man nearest to the statue was chanting in an ancient language. The rubies lighted up shortly and dimmed again as the men in front of it were surrounded by purple aura. Daniel then noticed Chumgung standing on the opposite side of the room with Robert, Julius and Anthony strung up at a wall, also surrounded by a purple aura. Chumgung smirks, telling his men this is their first strike against the Capatalists. Their Lord shall be happy. When Daniel aims to take the shot from a hidden position all the men in front of the statue fall down, not moving anymore, while Robert, Julius and Anthony remained in the same position. Chumgung claims Hedra has accepted the offerings and that the world is about to experience the first ounce of their true power. Daniel however puts an end to the ensueing ritual as he shoots one of the guards around Chumgung dead and Ellie and Kyle appear out of cover. Chumgung wields his two large bats, but the event has shaken Robert out of trance and he manages to put his legs around Chumgung huge neck. Before even able to kill Chumgung, Daniel accidently shoots Robert loose from the wall, forcing him to face Chumgung. Ellie and Kyle fight their way through the chamber and while Robert takes a lance from the wall and faces Chumgung, Ellie and Kyle free Julius and Anthony. While Ellie checks out Julius and Anthony, Kyle joins Robert in battle with Chumgung, but his strength and speed seemed to have been enhanced in this chamber. Chumgung gains the upper hand when he smashes the tail from the statue and throws it at Robert and knocks the sniper rifle from Daniel's hands. Chumgung now is facing them with his two large bats and is surrounded by the purple aura as well. Robert and Kyle continue their battle with Chumgung and finally manage to stab him from two sides after which Daniel closes the deal and finishes Chumgung with a sniper's bullet. With the Chamber gone quiet again, the voice of Warlord Xi-Zhuan is heard through the mouth of the statue of the three headed dragon, telling Robert and his team they are to late, their fleet is going down. The world will witness his first act as their new Emperor. Robert tells him they will hunt him down, they will kill him and put an end to this madness. Xi-Zhuan tells him he will be waiting. Before they start pondering about how to get out, Ellie finds three more rubies, only these each with a different color, a purple one, a green one and a yellow one. Robert tells her to secure those and place it with the other one she had found. Kyle asks if they can get out now and Daniel says it is likely they will need to dig their way out of here. Ellie however discovers a hidden passageway leading out of the chamber but away from the hallway they came. Robert tells them they have a job to do. They cannot warn the fleet until they are above ground again, so they need to hurry. '''APRIL 1, 1965 - USS VIRTIGO - '''Lance Darville arrives in the chambers of Admiral Barnes, saying he hasn't heard anything from Robert's team. Admiral Barnes tells him to sit down. He had noticed a plane leaving for the Nuncong Jungle, presumably with a second WRI Unit aboard. He tells Lance he couldn't officially condone a second unit to be send in, but he is glad Lance decided to send a second team in anyway. Lance tells him Officer McBride is leading the team into the jungle. Hopefully they can catch up with Robert's team. At that moment an emergency transmission is brought to Admiral Barnes from the USS Condever, informing them of an incoming object or plane, they have no idea. Admiral Barnes and Lance directly realize what it is, ordering all battle stations to be manned and all strikefighters into the air. Shi'ntora indeed attacks the USS Condever, who is unable to respond as quickly, causing the loss of multiple of lives and serious destruction to the battleship's defense systems. Shi'ntora then goes for the USS Arrowind, a secondary supporting battlecruiser, sinking it after raising a huge firestorm on board. However as the USS Virtigo's planes conduct battle with the dragon, the dragon seems to act strangely, sometimes even leaving pilots alive and well but then at the next moment attack again. Before the dragon disappears again, it destroys the long range transmitter station of the USS Virtigo, making it virtually impossible for the Virtigo to contact the United States government or any other long range transmitter. Admiral Barnes and Lance stand on deck, overseeing the destruction the dragon had caused and Admiral Barnes tells Lance this has to stop. To be continued... Trivia *As mentioned in the first paragraph of this article, Mark Wellace's father is revealed to be Anthony Wellace. The Vietnam Contingency Issues 1 - 2 - '''3 - 4 - 5 Category:The Vietnam Contingency series Category:The Vietnam Contingency issues Category:The Vietnam Contingency